


深夜出行

by Moe_Arashi



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Arashi/pseuds/Moe_Arashi
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki





	深夜出行

突然被泷泽秀明塞进车里的时候今井翼还以为自己要被绑架了，不过手腕传来的温度还是让他这个被绑架者笑了出来：“噢哟，副社长大人绑架还亲自来呀，也不怕被人拍到上了杂志头条，‘泷帝因爱生恨绑架前队友’？”“今井桑，”坐在驾驶席上的泷泽秀明心情很好地扬了扬眉毛敲着方向盘，“请容许我提醒你，这是在‘咱’们家的地下停车场，没有狗仔会进来的。”“那要是有进来的怎么办，偷拍了怎么办？”今井翼的脸笑嘻嘻地伸过来，歪着头盯着泷泽秀明的神情眨眼睛。“那到时我肯定会坦然面对的，不过前提是他们能找到那家名为‘泷泽翼’的住户。”泷泽秀明的记忆力一贯好的惊人，尤其是关于今井翼的火车语录。“哦呀，谁是泷泽翼，哪来的泷泽翼？”今井翼继续捧着脸装傻，泷泽秀明看着他一脸天真的模样真心恨不得立马把他按倒在座位上狠狠亲一顿，不过这毕竟是在户外，他闭上眼忍了忍想着等下要怎么收拾这个人。“谁是泷泽翼？和我在夏威夷注册结婚的那位，松竹的现役贵人先生，杰尼斯副社长的相方不就是。”泷泽秀明还是没忍住，他看着今井翼含满笑意的眼神凑过来啄了一口对方肉嘟嘟的唇，“出发。”

今天泷泽秀明换了一辆小型房车，今井翼好奇的摸来摸去，他探头到后面看了半天，回来跟泷泽秀明说：“哇塞，居然还有床诶，跟我们之前拍杂志那次简直一模一样，好棒哦。”说话就说话，他的脚还在一晃一晃，眼睛亮晶晶地注视着泷泽秀明精致的侧脸。“你不是一直说想要去露营吗，我们很久没一起旅行了。抱歉，特殊时期只能忍耐下了。”泷泽秀明瞥了他一眼，含笑耸了耸肩道歉。“干嘛抱歉，你一个日理万机的副社长先生，能陪我出来已经很好了，更何况……”今井翼顿了顿，私下里他其实是个内敛害羞的人，比起偶尔直球的泷泽秀明，他还是那个有些内秀的少年，“你总是把我的话放在心里，我真的很感动的泷泽，谢谢你。”泷泽秀明在开车，所以他只能伸出一只手握了握今井翼的手，今井翼自己偷偷擦掉眼角的眼泪，沉浸在和泷泽秀明久违的私自夜游氛围里：

他俩曾经多次夜游过，在少年时期他俩经过难熬的冷战迅速进入蜜里调油的蜜月期，形影不离的两个人无论做什么都恨不得在一起，哪怕日日夜夜在一起他俩仍然觉得不满足，不断地想要制造新的共同回忆，他俩曾经疯狂的在跨年夜跑去迪士尼看日出，在烟花妆点天空的瞬间拥抱着说我爱你，也曾亦步亦趋地在深夜一起在海边马拉松；即使到了成年，他俩这样的习惯仍然保持着，无论是深夜街头牵手去KTV，还是躲开所有人的多次约会约饭，只有在黑夜的掩护下，他们两个人仿佛才能做回原来的自己，放下其他的身份和责任仅仅陪伴在彼此身边，做一对平凡的爱人。泷泽秀明喜欢在黑夜里和今井翼牵手，只有微凉空气里属于对方的气息和温度，才让他有永远不会失去对方的安全感，多数时候他还会得到今井翼的一个亲吻：“不要怕，我都在。”今井翼如是说。  
今井翼再次醒来的时候，车已经开在漆黑的山间公路上，现在还是特殊时期，选择出城的人本来就少，更何况此时已经接近午夜；他安静地窝在座位里，自黑暗中望着泷泽秀明冷静的侧脸，泷泽秀明感知到他醒过来了，他望着前面漆黑一片的道路，轻声说道：“你知道我在想什么吗？”今井翼温顺地回答：“不知道，我去煮杯茶，你慢慢说。”两分钟后他回来了，递给泷泽秀明一杯茶，泷泽秀明接过来润了润自己的嗓子然后说：“我想到了自己一个人从拉斯维加斯开车去洛杉矶赶飞机的时候。”今井翼没有回应，泷泽秀明知道他在听，自顾自继续说了下去：“那个时候我一个人开车从维加斯到洛杉矶赶飞机回来，路上很干燥，夜晚没有什么车，月亮像今晚一样又圆又亮，满天都是星星。我一个人听着车里放的未知语言的歌曲，不知道为什么就想到了你，我就在想，这里这么寂静，好像全世界只剩下了我一个人，要是翼在就好了，不知道会说些什么会做些什么，但我知道，不管你做什么，我都一定会真心的觉得温暖和开心。”他这样说着，透过后视镜和今井翼的眼神正好对上，对方的眼里有理解和关切，今井翼的手附在自己的手上，他听见今井翼说：“我知道的秀君，我也希望自己能在你身边，因为我……也有一样的感觉。”今井翼的眼神迷离起来，落在夜空中空悬的月亮上，他轻声说道：“我一个人去西班牙的时候，并不是不怕，有的时候走在夜路上，有人冲我吹口哨，有些黑影走过，总在想要是牵着你的手就好了；一个人坐在餐馆里吃饭，周围人好奇的眼光，觉得好吃的东西，纠结该吃哪一个的时候；看到漂亮的景色没有办法合照的时候，总在想要是泷泽在就好了，要是有你在，眼前的景色食物一定有了新的意义。虽然一个人有一个人的好处，但是我知道，我很需要你在那里，在我身边。”泷泽秀明很想停下车狠狠地抱住今井翼，不过他的理智在警戒；于是他反手和今井翼的十指短暂相扣：“下一次，我们一定要一起去旅行。”“你哪里有空呀副社长大人，还有太多事情等着你去做呢不是吗？”今井翼收回手扣在脑后，泷泽秀明是个深情重义的人，理智大于情感，他知道有些事情只有他能做，他也不得不去做。“那就定个时间好了，50岁？我就退休你也隐退，我们就去全世界旅行好不好，走走停停吃吃逛逛，只做平凡的泷泽秀明和今井翼。”“50岁也太早了吧，你做不完的诶，60怎么样，也不会老的走不动。”“55吧，我要保持健身，把那群冲你吹口哨的混蛋揍个四脚朝天。”“你吃醋了？”今井翼嘿嘿的傻笑起来，他听出了泷泽秀明的弦外之音。“是啊，今井桑你从来没说过，你还会被人吹口哨的事情。”泷泽秀明还是忍不住睨了今井翼一眼，“哦呀，你也没说过你走在路上会被大波美女塞电话号码的事情泷泽桑。”“这是谁告诉你的？”“辰巳他们哦。”“回去肯定要好好收拾这群家伙。”副社长先生怒气满值的模样并没有影响扳回一城的副社长夫人的心情，他打开车窗，心情很好的唱起了《夜空的彼岸》。 

“为什么不唱我们的歌？”泷泽秀明继续佯装生气的口吻在撒娇，不过被今井翼的犀利吐槽瞬间击败：“我们有什么适合夜晚的歌吗？”“有是有，不过……大概是……”“好了好了你不要说。”今井翼恨不得伸手去堵泷泽秀明的嘴，他俩的歌不走文艺风路线，想起来都是奇奇怪怪的广场舞。“不过你的歌，还是很多适合的，《纯》啊，《流星》啊……”泷泽秀明说着打开了音箱，《纯》的旋律自音响中流淌出来，充斥了整个静谧的空间，“不是很合适么？我很喜欢啊，这首歌。”“那是因为某些人的solo都是奇怪的傻白甜歌曲吧，crazy girl crazy girl 噢耶~”今井翼顽皮地摇头晃脑，他从小冰箱里翻出一只巧克力冰棒，一边开心地吃着一边开心地嫌弃自家相方。“嘛，歌舞这方面，我一向是比不过翼的，我承认，”泷泽秀明含笑望着今井翼略带骄傲的小表情，“少吃点，不是说了要养生，晚上不吃乱七八糟东西吗？”“没关系，”今井翼又咬了一口，剩下的部分小心翼翼地用包装纸装好，“我只吃一点点，剩下的留给你。”“哇哦，这好像是生理期嘴馋一定要吃冰的女朋友的惯例操作呢。”“明明是怀孕的老婆好不好！我们可是合法夫妻～”“今井桑，咱们家孩子这么多了，还要继续生嘛？”“哇哦，爸爸虽然这么说着，那就老老实实做措施啊，昨天不是还说什么想把我弄的脏兮兮的，让我哭都哭不出来～”“今井桑，今井桑！”泷泽秀明的手一滑，方向盘差点打歪，“不要在别人开车的时候说这些商务笑话啊今井桑，容易出事故诶！”“明明是事实呢，”今井翼托着下巴饶有兴味的看着泷泽秀明通红的耳根，“而且我们可是同生共死的关系哦秀君，面对天空和大海宣誓的，你害羞什么。”“那是两回事。”明明知道我记忆力好还故意这么说，泷泽秀明暗诽，伸手捏了捏今井翼脸上的肉；今井翼不以为忤，歪头凑进他的手心蹭了蹭，手里仿佛在摸乖巧猫咪的触感让泷泽秀明更加笑了出来。  
载着满满的欢声笑语，车子一路飙上山路到达了山顶，泷泽秀明一把车子停好，今井翼就迫不及待蹦了下来：“呜哇！”山顶的气氛果然是与市内不同十分静谧安详：周围除了他俩的呼吸，仅仅听得到几声虫鸣，抬起头看到的夜空布满星斗、颗颗晶莹闪烁，仿佛身处天文馆制造出的幻像，一轮圆月纵横空中，“圆满的让人伤感呢……”文艺风的今井翼发作了，泷泽秀明适时走到他身边，“有伤感的功夫不如帮我搭好帐篷啦懒鬼。”他拍拍今井翼的屁股，今井翼机智的躲开泷泽秀明的手，一蹦一跳到帐篷旁边搭手：“这个要怎么弄呀？”望着今井翼的一脸天真，泷泽秀明忍不住嘴角上扬，他无奈又纵容地笑道：“还是我来吧，你乖乖坐着。”今井翼望着泷泽秀明的笑容，突然开口：“秀君，我觉得秀君的笑容，比月光还要皎洁明亮呢，秀君就是这夜晚里唯一的王呢。”“一会儿开心一会儿不开心，你呀。”泷泽秀明腾不出手，今井翼就自己凑了过来，望着今井翼干净耀眼如北极星的笑容，泷泽秀明忍不住在他的额头上落下数个温柔的吻，今井翼默契的闭上眼睛，享受着爱人的温度。片刻温存后，今井翼回到车里弄来毛毯和厚外套，泷泽秀明穿着厚外套折腾帐篷，今井翼就乖乖裹着毛毯坐在小板凳上捧着茶杯做个悠闲的贵妇。“还伤感嘛？”泷泽秀明一边手脚不停一边问到。“没有了呢，不知道为什么，明明月亮那么圆满，却觉得有点伤感。”今井翼托着下巴望着月亮怔了片刻，给出了一个非常今井翼的答案，“大概……月亮就像泷泽一样吧。”“像我一样？”泷泽秀明手里的锤子差点敲到自己，今井翼的想法总是很跳跃，但是他知道对方却是真心这么说，就像在广岛的鳗鱼饭店一样。“嗯，那么美好那么圣洁，在夜空孤独的照耀着全世界，却没有人问问它愿意不愿意，辛苦不辛苦。”今井翼的目光从夜空转回泷泽秀明身上，认真地说道。泷泽秀明叹了口气，他知道最近事情很多，他的小王子又在默默担心他逞强了，帐篷刚巧建好，他望着今井翼，拍了拍帐篷的睡袋，今井翼兴奋起来，他小炸弹一样倏地冲过来，把自己和泷泽秀明一起抱进毯子里，泷泽秀明爱怜的摸摸他的额发，在发旋上落下一个吻：“你看，月亮并不孤独啊，不管别人在意不在意他的辛苦他的心意和付出，他身边永远有星星愿意陪着他，怕他孤独怕他不被理解对不对；对于月亮来说，他并不在乎别人的看法，因为在他视线范围内，永远只能看到星星哦。”今井翼听懂了，他仰起头乖巧的猫咪笑：“我最喜欢星星了哦，所以可以把我最喜欢的星星让给月亮；但是我最爱的秀君，不会让给任何人，我会一直陪着秀君的。”“有你就够了。”泷泽秀明这一生为了自己所求不多，唯独今井翼是他不肯放手的珍宝，他俩在星光月色照耀下试探着追逐着彼此的唇舌，将心中最真挚的情感热切表达给对方。“今晚的月亮是真的很美。”亲吻后相拥着平复心情，泷泽秀明望着月亮这样说。“嗯，我也爱你。”今井翼笑着回应他，“不过按照ins上那些网红照片的套路，我们应该拍一张照片，背后是星空，然后是我俩的剪影。”“今井桑你思维跳的太快了，”泷泽秀明笑着拉起他，“等我，设备都架着呢。”泷泽秀明的摄影技术堪称专业，他流畅的架好三脚架组装镜头，对焦拍下了美好的夜景，“真的很专业呢泷泽，做什么都超厉害。”今井翼啧啧赞叹，“夜空拍的好好看，星星都这么清楚。”“这只是试拍啦试拍，更重要的难道不是我们吗？”泷泽秀明有些害羞，今井翼的不吝称赞是他一步步走到今天最大的动力，有相方如此，夫复何求。定下定时拍照，泷泽秀明和今井翼在偌大的夜空下留下幸福的合照，一张能清晰的看到两个人的五官和笑容，另一张则是普通情侣惯有的神秘剪影。“我们还是第一次拍这样的照片呢。”泷泽秀明翻着相机和今井翼说，“是啊，毕竟什么网红风格怎么适合两个大叔。”今井翼贴过来饶有兴味的赖在泷泽秀明背上：“侧脸很好看哦泷泽桑，超性感呢。”“你才是，眼窝那么深，唇肉嘟嘟的超可爱。”泷泽秀明偏了下头，他刚夸过的唇瓣就凑了过来，仿佛五年前一般猝不及防贴在他的脸颊上，然后“fufufu”笑着离开：“反应很不错哦现在，没有尖叫出来呢。”

泷泽秀明若有所思的望着他，眼神深沉，他有条不紊地把摄影器材收拾好，然后一步步朝今井翼走过来：“翼，我本来考虑到，你现在是现役俳优，我不该太放纵自己的，”今井翼听他这么说突然有点后悔自己刚才撩天撩地撩泷泽的行为，“其实从你说想去露营开始，我就已经满脑子都是奇怪的事情了。”脸贴脸，一把扣住对方曲线姣好的腰，听见今井翼不满地嘟囔：“你脑洞大怪我吗？”“今井桑，明明是你不老实了一晚上，反而怪我嘛？”泷泽秀明低沉的笑声回荡在夜空中，每一声都顺着今井翼的耳道敲进他心底，紧贴的身体让他能感受到对方的体温在不断升高，泷泽秀明的眼睛亮亮的，今井翼注视着对方眼底的自己，捧着脸亲了上去：“这种时候就像个要糖吃的小朋友，副社长大人这可不行啊……”“我可是年下……”一边扣住对方的后脑深吻，一边含混不清的回应。

等给呼呼大睡的今井翼盖好被子，泷泽秀明才来得及捂脸害羞，怕在野外着凉跑回放车里来，结果因为车上只有窄小单人床所以干脆在驾驶席上……今井翼眼睛亮亮满身湿润伸出舌头舔掉自己下巴上滴落的汗水的模样真的……“现在的秀君真的超性感，只有我一个人能见到呢。”自下而上的上目线真的……太糟糕了，让自己忍不住……算了我还是再去擦下车座吧，自暴自弃的泷泽先生。  
今井翼是被泷泽秀明抚摸睫毛的动作弄醒的，少年时代的玩笑一路让两个人铭记到现在，今井翼大概能理解泷泽秀明为什么睁开眼的时候不会生气了，谁从爱人的安抚下醒过来，一醒来就是对方温柔沙哑的低音炮和微笑着的脸，都生不起气来了吧。他伸出双臂，泷泽秀明自然伏下身去，今井翼的两条长臂搭在泷泽秀明背上被对方拉起来，懒懒靠在对方怀里，今井翼心情愉悦的小鼻音哼唧：“做什么呀，这么早呀，我睡了很久吗？”“不是说想要看日出？”泷泽秀明听着对方撒娇的小声音耐心哄道，“我煮了茶，喝一点吧。难得来露营，不看不可惜吗？”今井翼迷茫的眨了眨眼睛望向窗外，远处的天空已经露出了鱼肚白，看着泷泽秀明的黑眼圈，他有些心疼的亲亲对方：“你是不是都没睡觉呀，黑眼圈这么重。”“睡了一会，大概是惦记着这件事，刚才就醒了。”泷泽秀明摇摇头，他习惯了作息不规律的日子，如果不是恢复上班族的生活，大概这辈子都调整不过来时间了。“那我去洗漱。”今井翼掀开被子跳下来，然后顿了下，腰疼……“我想提醒你别冲动的……”泷泽秀明捂脸无力。  
等两个人就着小餐桌分享完晨间茶和蛋吐司，肩并肩裹在厚毛毯里坐在车前盖上等着太阳升起，泷泽秀明攥着今井翼的手问：“会不会太冷？”这个人的身体没那么好，偏偏还喜欢要风度不要温度，“没有呀，手都被你攥出汗了呢。”今井翼摇摇头，他要是知道泷泽秀明这么想他，肯定要说你既不要温度也不要风度的。就在他们两个腻歪的时候，一轮红日喷薄而出，耀目的光芒瞬间驱散了大地的黑暗，将天地间照耀的一片清明。感受到太阳的温度，两个人自然的往一起凑了凑，“上一次一起看日出好像还是2000年在迪士尼？”泷泽秀明托腮思考。“因为后来就算有一起过早晨的日子，也不是喝的半醉就是在床上。”今井翼不愿承认的事实，他们俩这种行为真的太大叔了吧。“大叔也没什么不好。”泷泽秀明知道他心底的小别扭，摸了摸头发顺毛，从懵懂别扭的十代少年到满怀浪漫心思的二十代青年到现在仍然会因为对方偶尔的少年情怀而准备惊喜的中年，泷泽秀明从心底里认同着命运在他们俩身上的神奇魔法。他转过头去看今井翼，今井翼也正含笑着望着他，从紧握着的手掌中传来奔涌的热血和爱意，两个人慢慢地贴紧，头挨着头，唇贴住唇的瞬间，他们听清了对方心中的呐喊：遇见你真的太好了，我爱着的你。

阳光照耀着整片大地，在他们身后拉起巨大的影子。


End file.
